Champagne High
by notbettydraper
Summary: What happens when you mix a broken-hearted Scully, love song dedications and Moet together? Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Champagne High 1

MSR Angst – Song, Champagne High by Sister Hazel

The last of the day's sunlight filtered out of the apartment to be replaced with the cold white moonlight. Scully found the light switch to fill the room with the yellow light. She made her way to the television and switched it on to see the weather reporter warn everyone of the thunderstorm that he had been predicting for the past fortnight. There was a bleak outlook for the oncoming week, rain, rain, rain and wind, thunderstorms, rain with a possibility of a thunderstorm and _what do you know!_ Rain. She sighed as she switched off the television.

She walked into the kitchen to find herself staring at a packed refrigerator. Nothing in it particularly caught her eye as she contemplated skipping dinner and going straight to dessert. '_I really shouldn't do this'_ she thought as she opened the freezer and reached for the tub of ice-cream. "Well, if I'm going to wallow in my own self pity I might as well do it in style" she thought allowed as she plucked the bottle of Moet out from behind her regular wine.

She turned on the radio to find she had tuned in right in the middle of _Love Song Dedications_. Sarah McLaughlin, U2 and Celine Dion had all played as Scully was ready pour herself a second glass. As the rim met her lips the next song started.

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you. _She mulled over the lyrics. _'Of course he didn't! He was after the busty blondes with the long legs! He would never settle for a 5'3" redhead that had stood by his side for years. No._

_And for the million hours that we were. 'All those years I've stood by his side, all the times I've saved his sorry ass! And for what? To be stuck at home on a Friday night drowning my sorrows in ice-cream and champagne?_

She couldn't stand it anymore. She shut off the radio and put the ice-cream away. She took one last swig from the bottle and shoved it back in the fridge.

It was impossible! She looked at the picture of them she had placed on her coffee table. It was one of those pictures that you'd usually see in the movies, it was perfectly clichéd. He had his arm draped over her shoulder and her hand in his. You could believe that they were a couple. _That's it!_ She picked up the frame and looked at it with a sarcastically sweet smile, shook her head and thrust it to the ground with enough force to shatter it.

She backed herself up against the wall, forced the back of her head to the wall and slumped down against it crying. She'd been so naïve to think that he would ever reciprocate her feelings. It had been a week ago today that she had waited at the restaurant for two hours, waiting for him, until she gave up and drove to his apartment to see if anything was wrong. As she went to knock on the door she heard giggling from the other side of the door and decided against disturbing him to remind him of their dinner that he had organized as a post-case-trauma gift. He got his. This memory only brought a new wave of tears to wash over her as she attempted to get up, only causing her hand to become impaled on a large shard of glass from the picture frame.

She walked into the bathroom and fixed herself up before getting a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had black tear streaks leading down to her chin. _'Pathetic Dana. Absolutely pathetic!'_ She thought as she wiped away the streaks and changed for bed.

**A/N: For those who are interested, (K-K) I got the idea for this fic on August 12...yea... And I wrote it on August 22 (I think...)...If you know why those dates are significant then you kinda know pretty much everything that has happened in my life from 2002 up until then. (once again K-K)**

**I'll try to finnish this of later.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun filtered through the window in her room and she stirred under her already messed up sheets. She sat up slightly as she wiped the remainder of the previous nights tears away. A headache drummed against her temples and she immediately remembered what she had done. _'Yeah, champagne hangovers are very stylish, especially when they're topped off with bloodshot eyes and a bandaged up hand.' _She thought as she shifted her hand to give herself more balance, only to fall back down as pain surged through her nerves. It was 7:45, two hours later than she would normally wake up.

Her headache was set off by someone pounding at her door.

'_I wonder who that could be.'_

"Scully, open up!"

She wrapped herself in her robe and stepped around the glass on the floor and the blood that was sure to stain the carpet. She knew hat voice all too well. She decided against not answering as she knew that he had a key. She got to the door and latched it as she peered through the peep-hole to reveal the man that had broken her heart too many times. He knocked again just as she opened the still latched door.

"What do you want Mulder?"

"Scully, just let me in." he pleaded.

"Mulder why the hell are you here?" she asked in a tone that was sure to warn off anyone.

"To say someth-"

"Don't you think you've said enough already? Go home Mulder, leave me be."

"Scu-"

"Go. Home."

She slammed the door and locked it leaving the key in so that only she could unlock it. She leant up against the door and curled up at the bottom of it, shaking as she felt the morning's tears well up in her eyes but they refused to fall. She had just pushed away the most brilliant man in the universe. He had caused her so much joy but now, every memory of him was riddled with pain. She stayed there for almost an hour before she felt drowsy and went back to bed.

She didn't bother with sheets or blankets. All she wanted to do was sleep, sleep and never wake up because this was her nightmare. She wanted to dream, because nothing could be worse than this, nothing. She felt herself fall into a deep sleep and slowly the world around her faded away.

Four hours later she awoke. She looked at her bedside clock. Lunch time. She saw the numbers that usually sent pangs of hunger through her stomach but she didn't flinch. She got up and went out to the living room where she sat on her couch and stared at the shattered pieces of the frame that could well be her heart and once again felt the world fade away.

An envelope with no name and no address was slipped through the crack underneath her door. It sat there for hours before Scully awoke and wearily strode over to the letter. She knew who it would be from, who else? She sat at her couch pondering whether to open it or not but curiosity got the better of her and she peeled back the envelope to reveal the message inside.

_I'm an idiot. I'm an idiotic self-centred bastard and I know that for once you agree with me. Please forgive me Dana, I love you._

She slammed open the door to have Mulder fall at her feet from the door where he had fallen asleep. He looked up at her seeing her sky blue iris' being penetrated by red veins.

"Mulder, please, please just stop it! Just stop assuming that some stupid letter will make everything go back to normal. I can't believe that you could love me anymore, yes, before, I could but now, after what happened. After all I've done for you, with you I can't believe that I'm saying this but I don't love you anymore!"

He stood up and saw the smashed frame with the picture still in it. She felt her heart break more as she saw his face as she looked back at it. The words that she had just said were as far from the truth as possible. Of course she loved him, but he made it so difficult, she was competing with all the things that weren't his and all the people that he didn't know. She walked back over to the couch without bothering to shut him out.

He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses. He went to retrieve a bottle of wine from the fridge but found something much nicer, a half-empty bottle of Moet with lipstick around the rim. He set down the two glasses on the coffee table and poured them both some champagne.

"Scully," He started "Believe me. Everything in that letter is true, everything." He said as he passed the glass over to her. She took it and finished the glass in one go. He leant over and cupped her cheek. She kept her composure and stared straight ahead out the window.

"Mulder, I don't know what to believe anymore." She said after and agonizing minute of silence.

"Then believe this; I went to the end of the earth to save you, I would die for you, and on many occasions, I almost have! Scully, I loved you from the first time you stepped into my office but I was just too thick to realize it then!"

She could fall apart at his words but just stayed silent. She poured herself another glass of champagne. She slowly sipped her drink before setting it down and covering herself with a blanket wincing at the pain in her hand.

"Scully, wha-what happened?" He took her hand and looked over at the pieces of glass from the frame and the small amount of blood surrounding them. He had done all this; He had broken her heart and caused her this pain. He had seen her go through so much and never breakdown, he knew her to be so strong. He had been staring at the pieces and thinking for so long that he hadn't noticed her fall asleep, still with her hand in his.

He knew that she deserved so much more than this. He picked up her tiny body and carried her back to her bed to make her comfortable. "I love you." He whispered as he set her down and covered her in her sheets and blanket. "I want to believe." She whispered back as he shut the door.

He sat back on the couch and finished off the bottle. _'I want to believe.'_ He played her words over in his head as he waited until he too would drift off in to the dark abyss that was his own mind.

**A/N: More to come on the angst train! _Once Upon A Time_!**

**So, how did you like it? Please keep in mind that I actually wrote this ages ago! It was just an idea I got while listening to (omg) Champagne High by Sister Hazel and I could not stop writing.**

**Oh, and while I was typing this up tonight I realized where I subconsciously got half of this from...y'know that episode of FRIENDS...(please don't shoot) where R&R are having that huge fight (-ahem- which fight I hear you ask! - there are so many!!...off the tangent) in ,like, season 2 and Rach goes 'You were someone who I thought would never be able to hurt me." or something like that? Well, I was gonna put that line in but I decided against it because of the fact that I know that people would point it out...i think...well CT would if she read this...Okayyy I think I've wasted enough of your time. Please review, this was my first try at angst and this story kinda means a lot to me...I've said too much -hides behind Neville-...wtf? -hides behind Doggett-...wait...-hides behind William- "HAHA you wouldn't dare hurt the miracle child!!"**

**-lets self out-**


End file.
